1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a Christmas light extension cord system and more particularly pertains to extending the configurational capabilities of Christmas lights.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of Christmas lights of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, Christmas lights of known designs and configurations heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of configuring the appearance of Christmas ornaments through various methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,234,360 to Kramer, Jr. discloses a Multiple Outlet Extension Cord. U.S. Pat. No. 4,544,218 to Sanders et al. discloses an Electrical Ornamentation System. U.S. Pat. No. 5,236,374 to Leonard et al. discloses an Extension Cord With Multiple Receptacles. U.S. Pat. No. 2,976,524 to Wall discloses an Electric Signaling System. International Application Number PCT/US93/05226 to Dickie discloses an Extension Cord Receptacle. European Patent Application Number EP 0 715 387 A1 discloses an Extension Cord With Multiple Sockets. U.S. Pat. No. 2,533,222 to Cohen discloses a Christmas Tree Lighting System.
In this respect, the Christmas light extension cord system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of extending the configurational capabilities of Christmas lights.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved Christmas light extension cord system which can be used for extending the configurational capabilities of Christmas lights. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.